How it all started
by tomfelton-lover02
Summary: They were sitting at home when......and then they saw......then they fought...... and poof they were back in..... to find out the rest read the story...


**Don't own anything. Don't make any money from this story!!**  
  
SPOILERS: for Harry Potter and the OOP (book 5)  
  
A/N I wanted to write a Luna and Harry story.and tonight at 2:30am a story finally came to mind! I hope you like it, and I hope that when I wake up tomorrow I still like it! ::giggle::  
  
Another A/N is at the end of this chapter!  
  
Upside-down  
  
By Bladefanatic  
  
Chapter One: What.Who.How?  
  
Harry had trouble believing what was happening in 4 Privet drive right at this moment. Closing his eyes, the boy-who-lived, counted to ten. Opening his eyes, sure that the strange sites would be gone he was quite shocked to see them all still sitting calmly in the parlor. Luna Lovegood was sitting, looking for all the world like she owned the place, drinking tea with himself and the Dursleys.  
  
"So, my dear girl, how do you know our Dudley?" Aunt Petunia beamed at Luna sitting right next to Dudley.  
  
"Oh. yes well we met the other day when he was. with friends." Luna said serenely flashing Dudley a look.  
  
Harry knew that what Luna meant was that she happened apone Dudley and his gang beating up defenseless 12 year olds in the neighborhood.  
  
A week ago Dudley came home from his nightly pursuits all agog with meeting a new girl. He yammered on and on to his mother and father about a lovely blond who was perfect, and who (to Dudley's reckoning) loved him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon approved of anyone who "loved" their wonderful son, so immediately liked the unknown girl. Dudley was told daily to invite the girl over for tea, and this morning finally arrived home triumphant with a yes from his future girlfriend. Harry had thought the whole situation funny, and was looking forward to meeting the girl who actually could stomach the site of Dudley. Harry found himself later that day being yelled at to get his arse downstairs to meet the company. (The Dursleys now never let him out of their site when company came over, doing to the fact of a certain house-elf and pudding a few years ago.)  
  
After being told by his aunt to go and fetch the tea things, Harry heard the doorbell ring when he stepped into the kitchen. Listening to the sounds of his aunt and uncle fussing over the unknown girl, Harry tried to picture the look of the girl he was about to meet. If she liked Dudley she would have to be ugly, not to mention dumber than ditch water. Harry walked out a smile on his face from his thoughts, and then promptly dropped everything he was caring with a loud crash to the floor.  
  
"What. Who. How?..." Harry stammered as his Aunt shrieked about her carpet, his Uncle getting red in the face, and Dudley explained to the girl that Harry was a dimwit. But the girl didn't seem fazed. In fact Luna Lovegood sat with her air of one not quite all there, and let everything wash over her.  
  
Now here Harry sat (after cleaning up the mess he made, and getting more tea) completely puzzled and at a loss for words. Luna had made no move to acknowledge that she knew Harry, and Harry was too busy trying to wake up from a dream to even care about that fact. After an hour, Luna took her leave and the Dursleys went out of their way praising the "delightful girl" and talked about her "wonderful manners" all the while shooting Harry dirty looks for his blunder in front of Dudley's friend.  
  
"How did you meet Loo.Luna again?" Harry asked Dudley as they were walking up the stairs on the way to their rooms.  
  
"What's it to you?" Dudley sneered, and then turned to face Harry; "All you need to know is that Luna likes me, and if you ruin this with your..crazy stuff. I will beat you to a bloody pulp!"  
  
Harry watched his cousin stomp up the stairs, not really scared about his cousin laying a hand on him. Harry was too fast, and Dudley was still shook up by the dementors from last summer. What kept rolling around in his head was the fact that Luna, a witch, was running around his neighborhood and befriending a muggel, and not any muggle but his dumb cousin Dudley.  
  
Running up the last few stairs Harry made his way to his snowy owl. Taking out some parchment and ink, he sat down to write. Stopping, the young wizard, wondered just who he was going to write and what was he going to say. His friends Ron and Hermione would be his first choice, but what would they be able to do. Harry guessed he could try and write Dumbledore but again was at a loss for what to say. While he was sitting pondering what to do next, there was a tap-tap-tapping at his window. Looking up he saw a brown owl holding a small piece of paper. Opening the window the bird flew in, landed and let Harry take the note off his leg, and then flew away without even waiting for a treat. Breaking the unknown seal, Harry read in pink curvy handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
  
We need to talk. Meet me by the place where the muggle children try and fly tonight at ten.  
  
Luna.  
  
"Try and fly?" Harry asked himself, and then it dawned on him, Luna meant the swing set in the park.  
  
Reading the letter a few more times to make sure of exactly what she had said, Harry started to prepare for his late night rendezvous with Luna. Sitting with his only living relatives having supper, Harry was not listening to them go on and on about Luna and how wonderful she was. All he could think about was the time, and wishing ten o'clock would come faster.  
  
Later that night, Harry used his lock-picking skills (learned from the great Fred and George) made sure he had his wand in his pocket, and then crept down the stairs and made it out the door with the Dursleys none the wiser. Not being able to wait a moment longer, Harry took off at a run towards the park.  
  
The moonlight showed a slim figure sitting on the swings as Harry neared. Coming to a stop, Harry huffed and puffed as he looked down at Luna sitting quietly.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" .  
  
A/N Ha-Ha first chapter is done! The moment I read Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter in book 5 I knew they had to be together (and yes I know JK kind of make it like Luna liked Ron. but she didn't come right out and say Luna liked Ron. so I say she is free game!)  
  
I wanted to make it so the Dursleys had a bigger part of the story. so I came up with the wacky idea of Dudley meeting Luna (you'll find out why and how later) I hope you all like my story so far.and stick with me on the chapters to come!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
